someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pickmans Blade, A fallout creepypasta
The Pickmans blade By John C@$^(*!%#e ' WARNING SPOILERS ' ' '''If you have never played Fallout 4, A lot of this won't make sense I'm a big fallout 4 fan. I love the game to death (No pun intended) but have always felt an eeriness in the game, from when I'm cave diving into old vaults or walking in the back streets of diamond city, playing a game like this at 3 AM is always unsettling. I recently changed my gaming console from Xbox 1 to the Xbox 1 S. (Please I don’t need the PS fucktards ragging on me right now so hold it in, and listen. If you don’t know, when you want to transfer your account to the next console, you don’t only have to transfer the games, you have to sync them too right after to get all your saves. It took all night. When it finished it was about 4 or 5 in the morning. I had stayed up all night watching YouTube. I was so happy when it finished syncing, I started playing right away. When I loaded up the save file that I was currently playing on my last console, I got in, and well, there was some weird stuff to say the least. Nothing too serious though. Probably just some stuff that did not transfer over correctly. The walls of my house in Sanctuary were gone just leaving various paintings etc. floating in the air. I really didn’t care at the time. I just wanted to move on. I usually join the brotherhood of steel faction, so the police station was my next destination. I had played through the missions until I could not progress any further. From this point, I needed to find Virgil in the glowing sea. The glowing sea was different. Instead of the greenish, yellowish that usually illuminated the glowing sea, it was more purple. I shrugged it off as just another glitch. I continued with the mission. When I talked to Virgil, His dialogue was exactly the same except at the end. When I the main dialogue was done, he said something that caught me a little off guard. "Be careful and keep your wits about you. Find the knife." Whatever. Maybe the previous DLC had changed some of the dialogue. I dont know why he said "find the knife" Maybe it will appear later as a new part of the game or something. The rest of the games dialogue was fine. Why did they change this one thing? I fast traveled to the C.I.T ruins and picked up the courser signal. When I entered the building where the signal lead to, it was pitch black. It was understandable because of the errors that had happened prior. Just a glitch. My head lamp light worked fine so I just continued. I went through some of the level until I got to the main hallways. The voice over the loudspeaker was getting slower and slower. "Ok." I thought "Something has to be wrong. I can't just keep shrugging these off as glitches". I kept wandering in the dark. Then I heard it. the most dreaded noise I could hear in my certain character build. My character exited his power armor without me making him, and the armor just walked away. Now I had nothing but my dim pip boy to illuminate about 2 feet ahead of me. I had made my character completely useless without his power armor. I knew I could make it through though. I had been through worse. Then when my survival instincts died down and I started to think about logic, WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED! My power armor just kicked me out and left? How? Then suddenly, I started getting attacked from the front by a melee attacker. I killed him and instantly went to loot his body. The first thing I saw was the Pickmans Blade. For anyone who doesn’t know, You can obtain this weapon after completing a side mission where you rescue someone from some crazy people. At least that’s what it seems to you at first. It is revealed that the man you just saved killed those peoples family members that you just killed and painted paintings with their blood. True fact. He awards you with the Pickmans blade. It adds 25% bleeding damage. I wonder why. But back to the story. What was this gunner doing with the Pickmans blade? This was starting to creep me out. I took the knife. I progressed through the level until I reached the courser. All he said was hello and the option to use his deactivation code you get from mama Murphy back at sanctuary. He said nothing. No reaction. I used my 10mm pistol. Then my shotgun. Then everything else. Not a point of damage. Until I used the Pickmans blade. He died instantly. Then my console turned off. I went back into the game and everything was back to normal. Except I still had the blade. It was no longer the Pickmans blade though. It was simply named "22:10" It was a bible verse. Specifically the one from genesis. The verse was "'Then Abraham reached out his hand and took the knife to slaughter his son." '''I'm pretty fuckin freaked out. The rest of the game was fine but the knife. I still have it. I just never use it. I'm scared to use it. I don’t want to go through that again. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Fallout